


The Silence of Grief

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [37]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e18 Double or Nothing, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, POV Cordelia Chase, Parental Angel and Cordelia, Sadness, loss of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: It's not enough. It will never be enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "silence" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.
> 
> The focus on this drabble is how Angel and Cordelia cope with the loss of Connor, so the Angel/Cordelia relationship may be more subtextual than how I usually write them.

When she returned from her vacation with Groo, Cordelia was horrified to discover that Connor was gone.

She immediately left for Angel's room and embraced him while he stared at the crib where his child used to sleep. Her own eyes water, but she refuses to cry. Angel needs her to be strong right now.

Later, she sits in a chair and reads a book while Angel lies on the bed, staring blankly upward.

She can only offer him her silent presence, the promise to be there when he's ready to talk.

It's not enough. It will never be enough.


End file.
